Birthday Wishes
by parischangedher
Summary: One-shot. It's Tony and Ziva's daughter's birthday. What will she wish for?


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...:(

Ziva walked down the winding maple staircase with a smile on her face. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, with crisp white clouds spotted along the bright backdrop. Sunlight came in through a rather large two-story window situated above the front door, casting patterns and lines on their wooden floor.

When she awoke to find her bed empty, she had glanced at the clock on her bedside table. It read 6:00 on a Saturday morning. Smiling to herself, she rose from her bed and walked down the hall to check on her now five year old daughter Kelly Abigail DiNozzo. She poked her head through the small opening in the doorway. Kelly was curled up around her favorite stuffed bear, enveloped under an ocean of pink sheets, topped off with the Disney Princess baby pink comforter. Quietly Ziva left the room and proceeded down the steps. She could guess where her husband would be.

Ziva made her way to the archway that led to their bright, well-decorated kitchen. Her suspicions were correct. Tony had his back to her, his hair still messy from sleeping, with ingredients sprawled out in front of him with a recipe in his hand, his head tilted as if he was trying to concentrate. Biting her lip to keep from giggling, she snuck up behind Tony and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

"Good morning my love." She smiled into the crook of his neck.

"Good morning to you, my ninja. I wanted to let you sleep for a little while longer, but-"

Ziva laughed as she gently turned Tony to face her and took the tattered piece of paper in her hand.

"She will like this, Tony."

He chuckled. "Flip it around."

Ziva glanced up at him for a second and saw a look of mischief in his eye. She obeyed him curiously and grinned. "This is-"

He nodded with a grin on his face. "Those are instructions – to first – bake your famous birthday cake – and second, of how to cut it and decorate it to make it look like a Castle. I can decorate it….I'm just having a little trouble-"

Ziva winked at him and looked at her husband with a twinkle in her eye. "How about I help you out with that, yes? I can _bake_ very well."

Tony grinned and pulled her forcefully against him. "That you can my ninja." She grinned and kissed him passionately on the lips. When they ran out of air they broke away and she unraveled herself from him.

"Let's get to work, yes?"

He grinned as he put out his arm and waved it in a gesturing motion.

"After you, my lady."

* * *

Ziva and Tony made their way up the stairs arm in arm. They had finished the birthday cake – and now it was time to wake the birthday girl. Slowly, with smiles on their faces, they made their way to her door. Tony pushed the door open with the arm that Ziva wasn't claiming, and they walked into the bright, cheery room. Ziva sat down on the edge of the bed with Tony right behind her as she gently stroked her baby girl's hair and spoke gently to her.

"Kelly, wake up sweetheart. It is your birthday today."

Kelly's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly - mimicking Ziva's ninja-like reflexes – with a grin on her face rivaling her father's. She was the best of both of them.

"Happy Birthday!" Ziva and Tony yelled enthusiastically as their daughter flung herself at them. They hugged her tightly for a moment until she pulled away. Tony pushed her hair behind her ear and spoke earnestly to her.

"We love you so much Kelly."

She grinned and leaned forward, giving each of her parents a kiss. "I love you too. …Can we go downstairs now?"

Tony and Ziva laughed at their daughter's bluntness – it reminded them so much of themselves.

"First you should get dressed. Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle Ducky, Uncle Palmer, Aunt Breena, Uncle McGee, and Aunt Abby are coming over soon. Then you can have your cake." Ziva smiled.

"Okay." Kelly smiled. "How about my presents?"

Ziva grinned as Tony laughed and pulled his daughter to him, hugging her tightly once again. "You, my little princess, are getting to be more and more like me every day. Of course you'll open them!"

Ziva rolled her eyes as she got up off the bed. "Oi vey, somebody help me."

Tony and Kelly laughed at Ziva, who could barely hide her own smile.

* * *

Kelly's jaw dropped as she looked down at the cake with six candles that was set in front of her. She looked around the table of her family, all wearing pink Princess party hats. Abby and McGee were grinning, her parents were beaming, Ducky, Palmer, and Breena smiled softly, and Gibbs had a huge grin on his face. He knew for sure that the only person who he would wear this tiny little birthday hat for was for Kelly. One look at her smiling face when he put it on was all it took.

"You made this, right?" Kelly grinned at her parents at each side of her. The smiled back and nodded.

"We hope you like it." Tony smiled at his daughter.

"LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!" She screamed and hugged her mother and then her father.

Everyone laughed. "I'm so glad you like it baby, but blow out the candles before you melt the cake." Ziva instructed her daughter with a smile on her face.

Kelly grinned and tilted her head up for a second, thinking about her wish. Satisfied, she blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

* * *

It was 10:00 when Tony and Ziva finally lied down to sleep. Ziva cuddled up against her husband and put her arm across his chest. He turned his head and smiled at her as she played with his chest hairs. The day had gone very well. Kelly loved her cake and her presents; everyone was happy and engaged – even Gibbs.

Smiling Tony spoke to his wife. "She told me what her wish was, you know."

Ziva smiled. "Then it will not come true."

He grinned as he gently turned to be on his side facing her. "Not in this case."

She studied him for a moment before asking. "What did she wish for?"

He traced a pattern on her arm and shoulder, lost in thought, before looking up at his waiting wife, smiling slightly. "She told me she wished for a baby brother or sister."

Ziva didn't react right away. She leaned back completely against her pillows with her eyes shut, lost in thought just as Tony had been. They stayed like that in silence for a minute or two, waiting for Ziva to speak. After a few moments she opened her eyes and looked lovingly at her husband, tracing his cheek with a small smile on her face.

"You have…thought about this, yes?" He nodded. Ziva sighed softly, running a hand through her hair before speaking again. "Honestly, Tony I-"

She was cut off by a rambling Tony. "I'm sorry Ziva, I shouldn't have said anything. It's just that when she said that she got me thinking and I was-"

Ziva put a finger on his lips, stopping him. She smiled as she replaced her finger with her lips, giving her a chaste kiss before pulling away to look at him again.

"I was _going_ to say," she said as she twirled his hair around between her fingers. "That I had thought about that as well."

His face brightened a little. "Really?"

She laughed and kissed him again. "I have, even before today. I am glad you brought it up though." She gazed at him for a moment before speaking again. "What do you think, about trying to make our wishes come true?"

Tony grinned as he kissed her lovingly before pulling himself on top of her. "That, my ninja-" He kissed her again before adding. "-sounds like a wonderful idea. As long as you can keep it down, that is." He winked at her.

Ziva's mouth opened to protest, but before she could Tony attacked her mouth, stealing her breath away. She pulled him closer and moaned into the kiss as his hands ran down her sides, teasing her lightly. Tony smirked into the kiss. He just hoped his daughter was a heavy sleeper.


End file.
